


Ryers love story

by Bichieandbyers



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Lots of Sex, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichieandbyers/pseuds/Bichieandbyers
Summary: Richie and will love each other and are not afraid to show it





	1. My name is will Byers and I love Richie Tozier

My name is Will Byers and I love Richie Tozier. 

 

Richie Tozier is my friend Mike Wheeler’s cousin and he is in my opinion the hottest man I’ve ever met in my whole life and I am not ashamed to say it because every time I see him my heart races and I feel like my world just stops and it directs itself all to Richie.

“Gday William mate” Richie says in an Australian accent “hi Richie how are you hey mike” will says “hey will” mike says “hey William I’m good my good sir” Richie says Richie.

“Will can I talk to you please” “yeah Richie” so Richie and will go off to a spot behind the tree and have a secret talk “ uhhh will can I ask you something” Richie says with a bit of worry in his voice “ I have something to ask you “ yeah” will says with a bit of hope in his voice “ would you go on a date with me” “Richie yes oh my god yessss I will I will I will oh fuck”

Will’s alarm starts to go off and will eyes snap open and he groans and decides to wake up he turns his alarm off and opens his door and heads downstairs to see his mom, stepdad hopper and his brother johnathan “ hey baby how are you” Joyce says in her motherly tone “I’m fine” will said not fully awake yet and hopper noticed “had another dream about Richie didn’t you” 

See Will’s family knows all about his love for Richie Tozier the big specatled boy who was born in Derry Maine with his friends the losers club who were all in relationships besides him “yeah” will says in a defeated tone “oh honey why don’t you tell him he obviously loves you too” Joyce says “I know” will says in the same defeated tone then johnathan decides to speak “ well why don’t you tell him” “ because it will change our friendship if we decide to break up and I don’t want that to happen” will says “ well you won’t know unless you find out remember what my mom says” Joyce says “if you don’t like it how will you know if you don’t try it and grandma just talks weird” will says with a bit more amused tone “well she’s coming to Hawkins soon so be ready” Joyce says “ okay” and he goes upstairs as he knows Richie will be here soon to walk with him to school and they have they’re little thing where they give little playful kisses on the cheek and it makes everyone think their boyfriends but Will doesn’t give a fuck.

So he goes up and puts his eye liner and mascara as he feels makeup gives him confidence and his mother agrees with him. Clothes on and ready to walk out the door when he hears a knock on the door and opens it with a smile on his face “hey cutie” Richie greets “hey Richie how are you”

“I’m good thanks” and Richie leans in for a kiss on the cheek. And they walk side by side until Richie says “hey umm I wanted to ask did you want to go to a movie later tonight just us two” Richie says and will thinks he’s dreaming and is ready to jump on cloud nine “on one condition” will says with a bit on romance on his tongue “what” Richie says “we go as but not as friends but as a date” “really you’re joking right” Richie says “not one bit” will says with joy “OHHHH FUCK YEAHHHHH” Richie screams with joy “I’ll pick you up at 8 deal” Richie says “deal” will says with one of the biggest grin ever and now they’re holding hands as they walk to school together.


	2. Getting ready for the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will’s grandmother rocks up and will gets ready for their date

School finished quickly and will never felt better because it meant that will and Richie would go on their date.

At the moment Richie was walking will home and the excitement was shining off of him “I’m so excited for our date baby” Richie said in one of his voices and will gave a laugh “I am too but pet names seriously Richie were not even started dating yet” Will winked “oy no sass mate or else” Richie said with sarcasm on his tongue.

Richie walks will home and gives him a goodbye kiss on the cheek and will opens the door and what he hears first is laughter and then he goes to investigate and what he sees shocks him he sees his grandma for the first time in 10 years and she sees him “will my darling it’s nice to see you again” his grandma says with joy “hi grandma I’ve missed you” and will runs into his grandmothers arms and hugs her with all the warmth she deserves while he might not have seen her for a while he still loves her because joyce still loves her and that’s what matters most.

After the hug they break apart and his grandmother says “so will I hear that you are going on a date tonight it’s a strapping young boy and may I say about fucking time” his grandma says with joy “mom you can’t say that” Joyce scolds her mother “ oh please from what I hear this Richie Tozier swears more than he does think so please you don’t scold me”.

After dinner and Will is getting ready or his date with Richie he hears a knock on the door while he is putting his makeup on “yeah who is it” “it your grandmother sweetie may I come in” “yeah” and his grandmother enters the room and sits down on the bed “ you alright sweetie you ready for your date” Joan says “yeah I’m fine just scared Ah FUCK” Will screams “what happened” Joan says with concern at the sudden outburst “nothing just messed up my makeup” will says “ c’mere sit with me” Joan pats the spot next to her on the bed “now tell me about Richie,what’s he like” Joan says as he fixes up his makeup “well he looks like mike” “yeah okay but what’s has Richie’s got that mike hasn’t” Joan says as she starts doing his mascara “ well he has a sense of humor he wears big ass glasses and loves his opinions more than you do and actually from what mom tell me he’s like a male version of you except no blonde hair” will says “nice to know so at least I’ll know I’ll like him ok there all done take a look” and she hold a mirror to his face to show him the finish result “oh my god I look amazing thank you grandma” will says as he hugs his grandmother and what he didn’t notice was that she gave him red lipstick from her own collection “but I have one question” will asks with a tiny bit of uncertainty “ok sure” Joan says back immediately “alright why did you accept me as gay straight away” will asks and his grandmother answers back straight away “ because my music appeals to the gay community and I love them more than the normal community they are so respectful and lovely to talk to and all those words are a description of you alright and never think William Byers that you are not good enough because you are the best grandson I’ve ever had alright” Joan says “ alright grandma I love you” “I love you too sweetheart and good luck on your date” and all of a sudden a knock on the door is heard and Joyce yells “Will Richie’s here sweetie” “okay mom” will yells back and then turns to look at his grandmother “so you ready to meet my date” will asks with an arm extended “definitely sweetheart” Joan accepts the arm and guided to send him off like he’s about to get married to Richie (which Will has fantasized about mind you) and standing at the bottom of the stairs was Richie with his hair slicked back and tided up and in a smashing white suit meaning he really wanted to go all out for Will and now he had his mout agape open.

“Holy fuck you look fucking hot oops sorry” Richie says and apologies and then a awkward tension filled the air but Joan Byers as per usual breaks the tension “so you are Richard Tozier I presume” she says and will could tell she was up to something and she saw fear in Richie behind his glasses “y-y-yes ma’am” he stuttered and just realised that he sounds just like his friend bill. “You know you are quite good looking and quite afraid might I add but you don’t have to be as I’m glad my son finally works up the fucking effort to ask you on a date” 

“ actually I’m the one who asked him on a date ma’am” Richie says with amusement in his tone “ wow what a shock and you telling me all the dreams you would have about him but all that being said c’mere will ya” and welcomes richie into her arms and he accepts and finally breaks apart and she says “ good luck and enjoy both of you” and then turns her attention to will saying “especially you sweetheart okay” “I will” will responds and Joan gives him a kiss on the forehead and then walks to the side to let them have their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the date


	3. The Ryers Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Richie go on their date some exciting things involving their mouths happen

Will and Richie go on their date.

“So are you ready for our date” Richie said with a nerve on his tongue “ definitely” will replied “well then my good sir let us commence on our date” Richie replied with a British accent and sticks his hand out for Will to grab which will takes instantly and says “here’s the deal drop the accent and I’ll go quietly” will replies with sass that Richie reminds of Stan.

“Oi no sass around me Byers or a lot of regret will be coming your way understand” Richie said “ yes I understand then let’s go alright” “of course” and they linked hands and walked away into the night and to where the date takes them.

They walk side by side when suddenly Troy and his two baffon goons standing by his side and the minute he sees Will a villainous smile reaches on his face “well, well, well look what we have here the two fags of Hawkins, what are you two doing here oh my god you’re going on a date oh how sweet such a shame I’m gonna ha r to ruin it oh no wait it isn’t a shame after all” Troy said with venom in every single word but his words never frightened Richie not once and Will thinks not ever. 

“Listen here you three pieces of cowardly shit you need to grow a pair of balls and use your brains (if you have one in there) you would would away and not try to ruin something like this on this night you understand dickless” Richie said with every word having passion in wanting to shut Troy up “SHUT THE FUCK UP TOZIER YOU UNDERSTAND ME” Troy lost his mind and try to grab Richie’s collar only for will (which Troy didn’t see coming nor did Richie) punch Troy right in the dick and Troy screamed and let Richie go and started running away and Richie turns to look at will “that was fucking amazing will” 

“Well what can I say no one attacks my boyfriend and gets away with it” and Richie eyes widen but will’s eyes stay the same shape “y-y-you mean that really” to which will replies with “does this answer your question” and kisses Richie on the lips and within a second Richie starts kissing back and then will tongue starts poking at will lips and Richie gives him access and lets his tongue inside and then the make out begins.

After making out the now boyfriends go to where the date was supposed to go to a gay nightclub “of course we’re going here” it was one of the exclusive gay nightclubs in Hawkins as there was barely any gay nightclubs at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we do the gay nightclub and our boys are finally boyfriends yay!!!! And a Cher 2018 Mardi Gras performance meaning will we see his grandma in action


	4. Grandma in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Richie see what his grandma is like at the stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for oral sex

“So are you ready to enter the club and see what they have in store” Richie said holding out his hand to Will “why not I hear good things about this club” will accepts the hand and they enter the club and the first thing they notice is the colorful stream of lights and the guys wearing nearly anything at all “that name looks familiar” Richie says “why” will responds confused “well take a look” so will does and what he sees shocks him.

What will sees is a white sheet with a projector saying the name “Joan” will reads “yeah so what” will says “just take a fucking look and you might enjoy it okay” Richie responds and they sit down and prepare for the show to start.

The screen turns on and the intro show begins and a song will doesn’t recognize but he loves but Richie on the other hand does recognize and has his mouth and eyes wide open and Will finds it amusing “wow who would’ve thought a simple song could shut the Trashmouth up” will snickers “will that ain’t no simple song that is a song your grandmother sings” Richie says slowly and now it’s Will’s turn to have his eyes and mouth wide open 

“Richie please tell me you’re kidding me my grandmother can’t sing” will says with shock “ oh will she can and she can sing good” Richie replies and all of a sudden will remembers the talk he had with his grandmother and he remembers her saying she has a connection to the LGBT community and now he knows why she’s a gay icon.

Soon the sheet goes down and a woman walks to the front of the stage in a silver outfit that showed her tits but covered one up and her nipple is being covered by a pink heart. The crowd goes wild and so does Richie so will decides to join him and then she starts singing and Richie sings along and the first thing he noticed t  
Is that not only Richie has a great singing voice but so does his grandmother and the deep voice she has is something he’s never recognised before but while she’s singing he starts getting a thought and Richie is the thought and it concerns his penis.

So he looks at Richie and whispers “Richie” and Richie turns around and looks straight at will “um um can you, can we umm” will struggles to say the words but Richie knows it and his mouth starts to turn into a grin and says “in the back” 

Will follows him and into a room out the back they go and once the door shuts Richie pushes will against the door and kisses him hard on the mouth and inserts his tongue into his mouth and will moans in pleasure and they seperate and Will climbs on the bed and uses one of fingers in a come here motion to Richie and Richie obliges and moves forward slowly and will moves backwards and lies down but not before Richie removes will’s shirt and tugs on the waistband of his jeans and prepares to remove them but struggles and is scared but will assured him that it’s alright and pulls his jeans and boxers down in one hit and immediately puts his mouth on will’s erection and sucks on it “oh oh my god Richie don’t stop” will moans and pleads and Richie obliges and will is nearly close to coming “oh my Richie I’m gonna cum please make me cum RICHIEEEE” will screams Richie’s name and Richie replies to his desperate boyfriend “you wanna cum baby” “yes yes please Richie” will begs “ okay baby prepare to cum” Richie grind deviously and sucks and sucks until he feels hot liquid go down his throat signaling will came and Richie swallows and pulls off and says “you feel good baby” to which will repiles “just hold me please baby” will begs “of course baby” Richie replies and moves up in the bed and spoons will with so much love and just blurts our “listen will I’m gonna say something and you might finds this a little bit confronting” Richie says anxiously “ohhkayy” will replies confused and Richie continues “so I know this might be all of a sudden but i love you” Richie says with a tiny bit of confidence and will replies with a smile “oh Richie it’s not all of a sudden I love you too and I mean it” will says and Richie smiles with tears in his eyes and embraces will and says while sobbing “thank you thank god thank fuck you love me and I love you too more than anything in the whole wide world” “I know Richie, I know” to which Richie replies “so you’re a Star Wars fan are you Han Solo” “you know it Richie” will giggles “let’s get up” Richie says and helps will get dressed and they get up and they open the door and they see their grandmother outside the door with a smile on her face “dont worry I didn’t hear anything except the confessions and beyond alright” Joan guarantees and will hugs her instantly after she talks “thank you grandma thank you, thank you, thank you” will cried and Joan mouths to Richie to come over here and take care of his boyfriend to which Richie obliges and walks over to take will in his arms and embraces and will did only a second ago and when Will stops crying his grandmother says “ okay let’s go home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally got some sex and some love confessions please comment that would Make my day


	5. Getting home and The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets home and his grandmother sings to him after he has a nightmare and the morning after Joyce teases will about the date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long and will gets his usual nightmares by this time about Richie

“Okay let’s get you two home” Joan says before entering her car “okay grandma” will repiles “yes ma’am” Richie replies “oh Richie please call me Joan okay no formalities I fucking hate them” Joan replies “can I ask grandma and of this sound rude don’t answer but how old are you” will asks out of curiosity “of course sweetie I’m 72 years old” Joan replies to which Richie says “bullshit you look 42” “oh thank you Richie but that’s Joyce’s age I was 30 when she was born and plastic surgery, genes and makeup does have it benefits ya know” “ok grandma” 

They enter the Byers driveway and get and enter the house but Richie hold will’s shoulder “will I’ll be on my way now ok” “are you sure” will asked with concern to which Richie replied “yeah definitely I’ll be fine and my mom will be excited to hear about our date and to hear that we’re boyfriends” “alright then see you tomorrow I love you” will kisses Richie on the lips and pulls back quickly and Richie bids will farewell and closes the door behind him.

Richie enters his house and is amazed by the site his mother Maggie Tozier standing at the door with a smile on her face and throws her arms around her son “oh my baby how was the date” Maggie asks “it was great mom and now we’re boyfriends” Richie said with glee and Maggie replies with the same amount of glee and throws her arms around Richie again and says “oh my sweet boy I’m so proud of you” and kisses Richie on the forehead. Ever since Richie’s father Wentworth left the house his mother went to rehab(thanks to Richie’s begging) for her alcoholism and after 5 months she left and was able to leave and live with her son which got off to a rocky start mind you but after a couple of weeks she changed and became the maternal mother Richie always wished she could be and even when Richie realized he was bisexual he had no fear telling his mother as he knew she would accept him and every time Richie knew he couldn’t have Will his mother would always be there when he needed her. She sent him off to his buy not without a goodnight kiss, he goes up to his room and gets into his pjs and gets into bed and goes to sleep thinking about Will.

Will goes to bed thinking about Richie but not in a good way like Richie is dreaming about Will in fact will is having a nightmare about Richie and he starts tossing and turning and sweat starts dripping down his face and he starts squirming when he starts hearing a voice say will...Will...WILLLLL” he finds out it’s his grandmother calling his name and he opens his eyes and goes straight up from his bed and his breathing starts to ease when he turns his head to face his grandmother the latter having a look of shock, worry and fear on her face and with fear starts speaking “ah will are..you...ok..ayyy” Joan says and when will doesn’t answer she immediately wraps her arms around her grandson with all the love she had for him into her embrace and then she feels something wet hit her shoulder and it’s then she realizes Will is crying her own grandbaby is crying and she tightens her hold on him and without a doubt she starts singing soothingly to him the song she always sang when he had a nightmare when Will was younger “Chiquitita tell me what’s wrong, you’re enchained by your own sorrow, in your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow, how I hate to see you like this, there is no way you can deny it, I can see that you’re so sad, so quiet. Chiquitita you and I know, how the heartache come and they go and the scars they’re leaving, you’ll be dancing once again when the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving, try once more like you did before sing a new song Chiquitita” on the last note Joan noticed will stopped crying and was softly snoring so she tucked him back in and sang once more in a soft   
Almost whisper tone “try once more like you did before sing a new song Chiquitita” Joan kisses will on the forehead and left his room before turning back to face him for one last glance before opening the door and leaving to let will sleep for the rest of the night.

Will eyes open to the sun hitting his eyes signaling it is morning and decides to get up and go downstairs for breakfast and when he gets downstairs and he sees his brother and his grandmother engrossed in a conversation and by the smile on johnathan’s face it must be a positive conversation and then he takes a look in the kitchen to see his mother in their and walks in there to talk with her “hi mom” will says with a yawn and Joyce turns around to see her younger son and she smiles instantly and says “oh my god my little boy is no longer a little boy after his first date” she says cooingly and she grabs his cheek and gives a pinch and shakes something he thought grandmothers did “oh Mum stop” will says with annoyance and Joyce leans down to whisper in will’s ear to say “I heard you got some last night” to which will eyes and mouth opened wide and said “u-h-h-h-how did you find GRANDMAAAA” will yells his grandmothers name to which she turns around and says “what” to which will repiles “you told my mom I sucked richies never mind”will said awkwardly and sat down and ate his breakfast Joyce set down on the table and after he finished he got up and got dressed and after that he wen downstairs to hear a knock on the door “i’ll get it” Will yelled and opened the door to see Richie and Maggie Tozier standing side by side at the front porch and there was a bit of silence at first but Joyce broke it with asking who was at the door “who’s at the door sweetheart oh hi Maggie and hi Richie what are you two doing here” Joyce asks to which Maggie repiles “I’m here to drop the boys off to school you don’t mind do you” Maggie asks and Joyce repiles “no not of all will grab your bag and then you can go” to which will does straight away and he hears Maggie and Joyce have a conversation and he finds his bag when he feels arms wrap around his waste from and lips kiss his neck and a voice say” g’day babe how are you” Richie says in an Australian accent and pulls it off quite well after doing it for a while “I’m fine sweetheart but better now that you’re here” will kisses Richie square on the lips when he hears a voice say “Boys it’s tome to go” and will and Richie leave the living room with they’re hands intertwined and love in their hearts Joyce thinks nothing of it and gives Will his usual forehead kiss and says bye sweetheart I love you” “I love you too mom but before they walk out the door Joyce stops them and says “wait one second I forgot something” which will questions “what mom” to which Joyce replies with “this” and kisses Richie on the head and says “bye sweetheart I love you and it leaves Richie confused and asks his mother for help “mom what going on” and Maggie repiles “me and Joyce’s made a deal that if you two get together we will treat you both equally So Richie Joyce said she loves you what do you say back” and Richie says “I love you two Joyce bye” Joyce waves then goodbye and sees them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God a long one eh and we see Joan sing again this time in the for of Chiquitita for Cher’s new album Dancing Queen comment and enjoy thanks next chapter is they’re first school day as boyfriends and we see the losers club for the first time finally chapter 6 out next week be ready


	6. First day as boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Richie’s first day as boyfriends let’s see how it goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last one and warning:homophobia from asshole students

Maggie stops at the front of the school and turns to face the boys “okay boys time to get out now and have a good day” “okay mom love you” Richie said “bye sweetheart love you too and love you will” “love you too Maggie” they get out and wave to Maggie and she waves back instantly they turn to face each other and hold each other’s hands and walk in to the school.

They enter the school doors and walk the corridors and what they see don’t really shock them as they know that Hawkins isn’t really the most welcome place to homosexuals as the gay club they went to on their date is the only place where gay people felt safe and could be themselves. They got dirty look after dirty look after dirty look and when they thought that was all they would receive well they were dead wrong as trou(the neighbourhood bully) came into the corridor and smirked when he saw will and Richie.

Will tensed up and he wanted to walk away but Richie gave his hand a tight squeeze and gave him a look that says don’t walk away so will decided to listen and stayed put then Troy was standing right in front of them “well if it isn’t fairy boy and the frog eyed faggot on a date how cute pathetic” Troy taunted them and Riche respond with “well at least we’re getting some unlike you fuckface so walk away before hell comes your way understand” Richie said with a threatening pose and Troy decided to pick on will with “look at this little cocksucker do you enjoy sucking his cock huh fairy faggot” to which will replied with “well at least I’m getting my cock sucked unlike you what you would give for someone to suck your cock” everyone was shocked to see will respond (well everyone except Richie as he thought he was rubbing off will) but Troy wasn’t having it as he grabbed will by the Color and picked him up to look him in the face “listen here you faggot no one talks to me in that manner NOBODY UNDERSTAND” Troy screamed out the last two words but will calmly repiled which is what shocked everyone including Richie with “you might not want to touch me you might get my disease” to which Troy instantly let go of Will and ran to bathroom to wash his hand of will’s “disease” and when Richie goes to pick will up he hears a voice that sounds familiar and he looks up to see Richie’s losers club and his party standing side by side with their partners standing next to them (except for Dustin) and at the sight of them his face lights up to a smile and he grabs Richie’s ha s again and walks over to them to say hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said this chapter was short and finally we get a glimpse of the losers club took me fucking long enough next week is their lunch discussions and Joan and will perform a song together and ask Richie to help them I’m gonna call the next chapter souper trouper comment on how you feel about the story see You next week!


	7. Super trouper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch discussions and grandmother and grandson sing a song together

Will and Richie go to their lunch table with the other losers and their boyfriends to discuss how life has been ever since they last saw each other.

They look each other in the face and the awkward silence fills the air and bill is the first the speak “h-h-hey g-g-guys how are you” “I’m good bill and my boyfriend Will is even better thanks for asking” Richie responds to everyone’s shock “you guys are serious” Eddie asks “you better believe it Eddie” Will responds and everyone keeps to their own conversations until the lunch bell goes and go to class with bill and Stan until the bell to signal the end of the day and Richie and will walk to their grandmothers car with hands clapsed together and when they see sight of their grandmother they smile and does the grandmother when she catches sight of them and they enter the car and tell her how their day went in exchange that will sings with her which Richie instantly said yes straight afterwards to which Will groaned at and dreaded going home.

In 10 minutes they were home and got out quickly “cmon will let’s sing together” Joan said so Joan gets out two microphones and handed one to Will then the music “I was sick and tired of everything, when I called you last night from Glasgow, all I do is eat and sleep and sing, wishing every show was the last show, so imagine I was glad to hear you coming, suddenly I feel alright, it’s gonna be so different when I’m on the stage tonight” then Will begins to sing but before he does Richie makes a suggestion “hey how about I sing with you” and it makes him feel so much better that he instantly said yes so they sing “tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me shining having fun, feeling like a number one” and they repeat and on the second repeat Joan joins in and all three of them start to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pure sexiness ready


	8. Love making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Will have been together for three weeks and will decides that today is the first time that Will wants to make love. Bill and Eddie decide to do the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for pure love making with our four favorite characters

Richie and will sit on Will’s bed and are cuddling and being comfortable with one another. Bill and Eddie are sitting on Bill’s bed and are very happy with each other.

“Um...Richie....ummmm”will said with fear in his voice and Richie notices it straight away and speaks with softness in his voice “what’s wrong baby tell me sweetheart tell Richie” all while cupping Will’s face while saying it “umm can we do it” that’s all Will needs to say and all Richie needs to hear before Richie kisses will on the lips with all the love he has for will into it.

“Bill are can we do it if you know what I mean” Eddie said hoping that bill got what he meant “y-y-yeah I get w-w-what you mean it’s o-o-okay” bill said with a smile even though his stutter came in the way he really didn’t give a fuck right now he was happy with giving his Eddie bear what he wanted and starts stroking his hair and gives him a kiss on the lips and opens his mouth and he inserts his tongue as they start making out.

Richie and Will as of right now are making out with will on richie’s lap as their tongues start dancing together as will starts to take Richie’s Hawaiian shirt off “oh fuck” will moaned as they pull apart for air “well well well and here I thought will Byers was innocent I was so fucking wrong” Richie said “you better ducking believe as he pulls Richie down with his back on the bed and will on top (he might be short but he is strong) “oh my god you being dominant is the hottest fucking thing on earth willy wonka” Richie jokes around as he usually does and will sighs and rolls his eyes and pulls off Richie shirt along with his own and he takes a minute to look at Richie toned body and Richie laughs “like what you see” and will licks his lips and says “you better fucking believe and he runs his hands over his body and he kisses every inch of his upper waist and he starts realising that he starting to go hard as it continues and when he looks down he sees that Richie is just as hard as him so he decides to palm it for good measure “Richie would you mind turning around for me please” will asks nicely and Richie obliges without saying a word and puts his face on will’s pillow and takes in will’s scent, a scent that reminds Richie of a pina colada and he can’t get enough of it. Will gets off the bed for a minute to open his door to see if anyone was waiting outside which no one was and he closes his door and opens his nightstand and takes out a condomn and lubricant and as he is taking his pants and boxers off he cocks his head to the side to see what Richie is doing “what are you doing Richie” he chuckles to which Richie simply replies “you smell like a pine colada” and as will starts pulling Richie’s pants down which Richie helps by pulling himself up by using his hand but keeps his head on will’s pillow and raises his legs (Richie might be lanky but he’s very athletic so he can put his whole body in an “L” position and could stand there for 5 minutes max without a sweat) once will finally gets Richie’s pants and boxers off he replies “well I don’t use a pina colada shampoo and conditioner for nothing you know” he tells Richie to put his body back down and he obliges and will climbs back on the bed and is about to put lube on his fingers but Richie stops him “I’ve already opened myself” to which will replied “why exactly just out of curiosity” to which Richie replies “I had a feeling you would want to have sex for the first time so I finger myself every day, just in case” well thanks you saved me the trouble so I’m gonna insert myself now so are you ready” to which Richie replies “yeah I’m ready just do it” “okay I’m going on now and will inserts his cock into richie’s ass and immediately it hits his prostate and Richie makes a sexy moan “oh Richie baby you alright” “yeah baby I’m alright” “okay could you touch yourself please while I make love to you please my lovely” will says soothingly and Richie again obliges and starts touching himself while getting fucked by will so neither man would not get off and both would cum with bliss and it only takes five minutes for both men to cum with ecstasy and they both lie down, breathless, with will lying on richie’s chest and letting his chest rise up and down, he turns his head and looks Richie in the face and says “did you enjoy it Richie” to which Richie replies “I did you are a sec god I love you so much” if Richie wasn’t out of breath he would have kissed him but asks will to come closer so he can and will does and he finality kisses him and both men go under the blankets and fall asleep in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t upload bill and Eddie making love but rest assured that Saturday it will be released

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s the beginning of it all and with Will grandmother I’m gonna give her a Cher Mamma Mia 2 look and to all Cher fans you know the look and yes I’m gonna give her the Cher voice too so prepare for a good story bye


End file.
